Rasied By Fear
by AngelTitan17
Summary: The cold, the cold was always there, reminding Earinix of how many people he had killed, how many he had allowed to rise back up and do the same damn thing he was doing, but, the blood he always seemed to have on his hands faded away when she came along...
1. Chapter 1

Cold. That was the first thing Earinix felt was the ungodly cold. Then the warm blood that came from his cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and was greeted by the toothy grin of a gray haired worgen. "Hello there." The worgen's rough voice spoke, then turned to look over his shoulder.

"Told you it would work! Go feach the healer, I got him good!" A third man laughed. The worgen looked back at Earinix. "I'm Grimmorr, sorry about the cut, but we will get you fixed right up." The Blood Elf huffed and sat up, or at least tried to, before Grimmorr's clawed hand pushed him back into the steel bed.

"Tsk tsk tsk, eager arn't we? Can't let you up yet, still trying to patch you up." Earinix looked down at himself, scars and partly closed wounded peppered his torso. He looked up at Grimmorr, speachless, and Grimmorr looked back at him with a knowing look. "You don't rememeber, thats normal. Your memories will come back with time, but for now, sleep." The worgen's voice was smooth, and Grimmorr ran his hand through Earinix's golden blonde hair. Earinix eyelips fell as he said sleep, wondering what kind of power the worgen had possessed.

Earinix awoke to the same brutal cold he had before. But he did not wake on the steel bed he fell asleep on, instead on a soft bed in a small room decorated in blacks and blues. The elf groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. A movement came from the other bed on the other side of the room. Earinix reached underneath the bed for a sword, then took his hand away and looked at it, not knowing why the he had done that, then it hit him. He was a warrior, and a damn good one too. A grunt came from the bed, breaking him out of his phase.

A huff came from the figuer on the bed, " Good, you're up." Earinix saw only his icy blue eyes underneath the shadow of the man's hood. "Riggi is the name, can I ask yours?" Earinix coughed. "E-Earinix." He said, his voice rough with lack of using it. the man huffed again, taking his hood down, reveling that he was a Draenei, his skin a deep shade of purple and his ponytail and sideburns a sickly gray color. " I'm here to explain what we are here for, we are servents to the Lich King, we are, well, we are the undead in a way, kinda like the Forsaken but we are not all humans.

"We are Death Knights, and I assume you have not recovered your more recent memories, but you were most likey were killer by a Death Knight then the Lich King came up to you and healed you right up, in a way..." He said as he eyed the scars on Earinix's torso. "Well, at least you're alive." Riggi said with a grin. "Stay here, I need to go get the boss." And with that, he left the room, hooves clobbing with his footsteps.

A loud knock came from the door, causing Earinix to drop the book he found. "Open!" He shouted. Riggi opened the door, a somber look on his features. A woman strode in behind him, a Blood Elf with silver hair and and the same icy blue eyes Riggi had. "Hello, I am Catrin, one of the many generals for the Lich King and I will be looking over your training." Earinix nodded slowly, " Yes ma'am." He had gained his voice back a few hours ago, his voice now smooth yet commanding. "You begin in a few days, allow you to gain ome more of your memories back and for the last of your wounds to heal." She set a set of maroon armor on the small night table. "Wear your hood always, _expecially _when the Lich King is near. Be ready to train at dawn in three days time."

The three days pasted quickly, Earinix submerged humself in the books that sacttered the cathedral. He wore his new armor everywhere he went, growing acostome to its weight and feel. The old warrior side of him forced him to. It was a weird plate, it was more of a robe with a breastplate on it. He woke up just a short while before dawn. He looked at the new mirror that Riggi had installed, and stared back at his reflection, the icy blue eyes still shocked him, he never thought he would have them, though recent studies he found out that every Death Knight had them, a show of eternal servent of the Lich King and whatnot.

He walked out of the room, his boots clicking with each step. He pulled up his hood as he heard footsteps on the cornor of the hall. "I'm telling you, he's different, Sorin! He has that, look about him, that kind of commanding air about him, even when he was wounded. He might be just the man we need!" The footsteps came closer. He heard a huff. "The Champion? Please, you haven't even seen how he fights! We don't even know how much he can take, we need someone who can fight like no other, command like no other, and can take blows like they were hits by mashmellows!"

And that is where the coversation ended, as General Catrin and a Human with black hair and a goatee turned the cornor and saw Earinix walking the other way. He bowed quickly, glad he pulled his hood up. "General." He said firmly, not wishing to sound weak. She nodded her head in greeting, then the man spoke, " I am Gerenal Sorin, or Darkwalker, both work." Earinix bowed his head. Catrin clapped her hand together, "Well, now that you are up, let us start your training."

**I do not own anything, and want to thank my friends for letting me use their names, and reviews are always helpful.**


	2. A Champion Is Born

General Catrin tossed Earinix a greatsword, it was a slim kind of steel decorated with dark blue runes. He swung it a few times, its was a fast sword, and he grinned. General Catrin glared at him. He stood at attention, his hands folded neatly behind his back. "Now, we need a borderline on where your skills are at, so strike me."

Earinix allowed his eyes to dart around for a few seconds, taking in the envirment. The place was almost completly made out of dark blue steel, there was no elavetion points, so that was out. Also, he didn't know how Catrin fought so, he decided that he was going with the basic charge. He grabbed the sword with both of his hands and raced forward, Catrin easily sidestepped the attack, but that was exactly what Earinix wanted her to do, and swirled his sword around and struck her in the back, causing her to fall forward. She hit the floor with a thud, Earinix rolled her over, and she springed up reaching for her blade that was placed on her back. Earinix grabbed her arm with lighting-like quickness and twisted it forward. She squeeked in pain and he placed the sword on her throat. She grinned at him.

"Good. You have practiced before." He nodded and let her go. "What were you before... This?" She said before walking over to a large pit in the floor, with several straw dummys waiting to be pummpled to death. "Warrior, ma'am." He said as he trailed behind her. "Good, then I only need to teach you how to cast spells..." She muttered a few words underneath her breath when a green ball of fire flew towards Earinix, which he quickly sidestepped and let glide past him.

"You will learn many things for the next 6 weeks, and you will be burnt, cut, and winded more than once during your training. You will need to master these few spells before you go out on the battlefield, or they just might kill you." She said grimly. She muttered something and large purple hands shot out of her hands, they grabbed Earinix by the waist and pulled him towards General Catrin. "That will be the first spell you will learn, so lets no waste any time."

She stood by one of the dummys, "Now, watch my stance." She got into the proper stance and casted the spell again, the dummy looking like is was about to rip from the floor. Eainix watched her stance, how she moved once the spell became real. She casted it again, this time he watched the spell itself, learning how it was ment to move. She stood up. "That is how you do that." She said with a slight bow. The silver haired elf tossed Earinix a book. "Do not say the words of a spell unless you are going to use it, page 46, it should be there."

Earinix found the page and pull the book gently on the floor, he took up the stance General Catrin was in a few moments ago. He muttered the same words, struggling only slightly, unleashed the spell onto the somewhat broken dummy, causing the dummy to be flung towards Earinix, who batted it away with his sword. He turned to General Catrin and bowed low. She and several onlookers clapped."I have never seen someone do that spell so flulently so quickly." She said with a slight grin. She patted him on the chest as she pasted him. "Same time tomorrow, you are dismissed." He saulted her and walked back to his room.

The next six weeks were brutal, he was almost always tried, but he always read the spellbook late at night. He wanted to stay above than most. Gerenal Catrin said he did better than most, but he didn't belive it, so he pushed himself harder and harder. It was the last day of his training, and he groaned. It was his test, and he had heard that someone important was coming to watch. He assumed it was one of the higher up Gerenal. He had polished his blade, and mended his armor. He sighed and put his head in his hands. The test didn't start until noon, so he had to get up. He stood, put on his armor, pulled his hood up, and walked out. He ran into Grimmorr, and he clapped the blonde elf on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy! Good luck in there! Big guy is coming for the big day!" Earinix rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, but for now I need some food." And moved out of the way of the clearly drunk worgen. He walked up to a food merchent for some black mushrooms, tossed the man the gold and sat down to read the spellbook, eating the mushrooms.

Time pasted quickly, that seemed to happen alot when he read. The time was almost here. The test to see if he was ready of battle, to fight for the Lich King. He got a sharpening stone and sharped his sword, he wanted to impress this high ranking Gerenal. Earinix pulled his maroon hood up and walked to the pit, sitting on the side. the sound of clopping hooves clicked behind him and Riggi sat down next to him. "Hey man. Good luck in there. You'll need it. I heard some rumors floating around that you'll be fighting Catrin." "Good thing its not a rumor." General Catrin Spoke behind the pair. They both got up swiftly and saulted her. "I did not mean it as the way it sounded, I ment is as a challage, you know? Student and master, fighting as onlookers watched, even the big guy coming, who is it anyway?" Earinix looked expectely to his master. General Catrin shook her head. "I have no idea, They won't tell me because I'm fighting today too. Its almost time, are you ready?" Earinix nodded. Loud steps sounded at the beginning of the hall, and the stranger was Arthas, the Lich King. His cold stare looked across the room and directly to Earinix, and walked towards him. Earinix and Riggi dropped to a kneel, when General bowed deeply. "Are you the one named Earinix?" Arthas's voice boomed. Earinix nodded. "Yes, Milord, I am he." Arthas looked up to Catrin. "And are you his master?" "Yes, Your Highness." She said, her voice breaking. He clapped his armored hands together. "Good, let us begin." Earinix got up and walked into the pit, two men above him putting down a sheet of chain once he entered the pit. General Catrin doing the same. many people walked around the pit, Earinix seeing Grimmorr in the front, waving at him, seeming to have sobered up. Earinix looked around, the room was almost packed with onlookers, word must have gotten out about Earinix's skill and power. "Today we stand here to watch master and student fight of wits and skill. Let them begin!" Earinix unshealthed his sword and ran to the wall, kicked off it and dived for Catrin, he knew she would never expect that, he never showed that in training. Catrin was knocked to the ground, but she wasn't about to give up, she grabbed her blade and nicked his shoulder, he jumped up the same thim she did, he snarled at her. She charged, he sidestepped and tripped her. She fell, again. "Footing is one of the most important things a swordsman can have, isn't that what you always used to say?" He said with a grin. She jumped back up, refusing to be beaten on a thing she told him was the soul of fighting. He casted a spell and a red glow reached his blade, ande grinned. Catrin walked slowly away, her back hitting the sheet of chain. The crowd muttered in fear. Earinix casted the spell and the purple hands and yanked her close to him, spun her, and pulled his blade close to her throat. Arthas clapped his padded hands. "I now have the answer I sought. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a Chamion!" The crowd cheered as the chain was rasied. Earinix helped Catain walk out, she walk limping bad. "Grimmorr!" He called and he was there in an instant. "Yes, Champion?" He said in amusment. " Get her healed up." The worgen saulted him, and took Catrin. Arthas clapped him on the unnicked shoulder. "Good job, lad. I caught wind of your skill and knew I had to come down here." The Lich King handed him a set of blue armor. "So you stand out. You will be moved over to the Eastern Kingdoms, we need you there most." And with that, a Champion was born.


	3. Cassidy

_Six months later_

Cassidy Moonstalker was the daugher of Roil, leader of The Avenging Dawn. She gazed up at the wooden roof of her father's hall. She frequented this place often, Roil always here trying to get The Avenging Dawn's name out there. a knock came from her door, and she shot up off her bed and opened the door.

A human by the name of Gabe stood at the door, his brown mohawk bending over to one side, a sign that he had not put the gel in his hair this morning. She had always liked Gabe, how far those feelings were was not important. "Boss man wants you. I think you're in trouble..." He said with a grin. Cassidy sighed, not knowing if the hunter was lying or not. "Hey, I'm kidding." He placed his hand on her light purple cheek, she did not allow herself to lean into the touch, no matter how much she wanted to. She sighed again, "Okay. You can go now, Gabe." He shook his head, "No can do, Boss man said to excort you." "Fine. Let me grab something."

She grabbed the daggers off her dresser, one about the size of her forearm, the blade made of pure silver and hilt decorated with the gemstone her mother had always with her before she died. The other was a small steel dagger Gabe gave her for her birthday last year. She strapped them both on her hips and when out to the hallway with Gabe. He grinned again and Cassidy walked down the hall, Gabe trailing behind her.

"Yes, Father?" Cassidy said as she approached Roil. Her father leaned over a table with a map of Azeroth and several papers spread out around in, most of them bountys. "I need someone to go get the latest bounty, I have a good feeling about this one, we might be able to make The Avenging Dawn a feared name!"

Her father's silver eyes glowed with pride, and her own amber ones just gazed at him, "Why me? Why not sent one of your men out to get it?" "Because you need to strech your legs." She sighed and turned around, Gabe following. "Umm... Gabe, stay with me, we are low on gaurds, and I need someone to walk the halls, watch for intruders and whatnot." Gabe nodded and bowed before his leader, grinned at Cassidy and walked back out into the hall.

"Where will the bounty be?" Roil rolled his eyes, "On the Hero's Wall, like always." And with that he looked back to the table. Cassidy walked back into the hall, with Gabe long gone. She walked back into her room, changed from her linen clothing to her dark brown leather gear. She stepped out to Gabe walking the hall. She smiled then turned to head out to Stormwind.

The Hero's Wall was not too far but the people were the problem. She longed to just run though the crowds, but no, she must act like a lady whenever she could, thats what her father always said. She sighed once she was there, the golden Lion head glisened it the sunlight as Cassidy looked for any new bounties on the wall. As luck would have it, there was one, a Death Knight the Horde had just gotten, needed killing, by order of King Varrian. She ran her hand though her dark purple hair. Cassidy ripped it from the nail holding it to the wall. She spun on her heel and walked back to the guild hall.

Cassidy slammed the bounty on Roil's table, making him jump back. "Cassidy! Do not scare me like that!" He smiled at her then turnned his attention to the bounty, his mood quickly changing from joyful to fearful as he saw the face on the poster. "No..." He breathed.

"Father? What is it? Its just another Death Knight." She stared at him confused. "Th-That is not ordinary Death Knight... That is- That is the _Champion!"_ He hissed quickly, as though the Champion was going to apper out of thin air. "So? He is just like the rest of them, excpet he was paid more to kill more people! He must die for his crimes aginste the Alliance!" She nearly shouted at her father. "Now is the time to find that glory you have been looking for all these years!" She said.

Roil looked at her, something clicking in his head. "Yes, honor and glory to the guild, and to our name, Cassidy!" He grabbed her shoulders, a broud smile on his face. "Father, you are out of practice! There is no way I'm letting you go out there to fight someone who you don't know how to fight!" She yelled. His smiled got bigger, if that was possible. "I know, thats why i said _our_ name, think about it Cassidy! We would be able to swin in the amounts of gold you well gain for the guild! The Avenging Dawn with be the most powerful guild on Azeroth! I want you, my most dear child, to go and find him, and bring him back here, alive." He said with the smile, as though he didn't care for his only living child well being, but no, it was about the gold and glory, like always. She sighed. "There is no talking you out of this." She didn't say it as a question, but as a statement. She nodded, bowed, and perpared.


	4. Contact

Cassidy walked out into the forest looking at her map. _Hmm... Where are you little Death Knight, where did you go?_ She thought. She had lose her mount a few weeks ago in a Warsong raid, so she had to take this journey on foot. She sighed, this was going to take forever. She had planned a route to Booty Bay, take a boat to Rachet, then figuer it out from there. A howl roared behind her and she instantly shodowed herself, unseen from the world. Then a laugh also came from behind her.

" I know you're there, Cassidy!" A rough voice called. Cassidy sighed and dropped the spell. "Grimmorr, why are you following me? You're not part of the Avengeing Dawn, so how did you know I was leaving?" Grimmorr grinned at her, "Easy, I watch, and I wait. What are you doing anyway?" Hooves clopped behind them. "Wait up! I swear to the Darkness Grimmorr, you have the running ablilty of a wolf!" Grimmorr looked back at Riggi, glaring at him.

"What?" Riggi questined when he caught up, "I thought it was funny." The hooved man grinned. Cassidy sighed. "What we doing, Lass?" Grimmorr asked her. She showed them the bounty poster. Both of them paled and showed fear in their icy cold eyes. "You guys know him? I know you guys weren't in the same rank as him-" Grimmorr cut her off. "We know him, Riggi was his roommate and I was his friend. He isn't a bad man, he hated what he was doing, well..." Grimmorr voice faded.

"Well? And you know him? His name?" Grimmorr looked down, as did Riggi. She sighed, "Do you know where he is?" They both shook their heads. "Last we hear from him was that he was in Orgrimmar, but that was months ago." Cassidy cursed. She had no mount, no lead, nothing! "I did hear something about a Horde raid group heading to Booty Bay from Undercity, and they said they had a Death Knight decked out in blue! It might be him!" Riggi said. She sighed. "Most Death Knights are in blue! Just look at you guys!" Grimmorr shook his head. "No, we are not, the Champion's armor is pure blue, we have gold steaks in ours. It could be him." Grimmorr nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, but you can't come before you get your hopes up. I was hoping to borrow one of your mounts?" She said sheepishly. Grimmorr nodded and summoned a dark horse. "There you go, good luck, Lass, you'll need it."She smiled at the nickname, when they first meet, she told him that her name was Cass but he heard Lass, and the name stuck. They both bowed out of habit as she leave them on the dark horse. She looked at the road from Undercity to Booty Bay. Her plan was it find this raid group, find the Death Knight and bring him back to the king and she'll be done, pretty straight-foward.

She sat down to the newly made fire, the soft cackling comforted her. She sighed at looked up to the stars. Cassidy had just made it to the thick jungle of Straglethorn. She was just a bit off the path that the raid group should be taking, there was only this one road at the moment. She had only packed a few things, an extra set of gear, some sharping stones, a few pecies of jerky, and two waterskins.

She sighed, the horse was already asleep. She curled put against it and tried to sleep, but her mind was not going to let her. The noises of the jungle keep her awake. Her mind wondered, how would she caputer him? She didn't have any rope, she left all her traps at home, not thinking about it. She growled at herself, how could she had been so dumb?

A rusale of the leaves and Cassidy grabbed her daggers and jumps up, ready for a fight. A voice said something in Orcish and a huge green Orc walked into the clearing followed by a Blood Elf Death Knight. She shadowed herself as they got closer. The Orc raised his nose, sniffed and nodded to the blonde Death Knight. He huffed and looked around the fire. He kneeled by the fire, his eyes looking around it.

Cassidy eyes darted around the fire, trying to find was the Blood Elf was looking for. The Elf placed his two of his fingers into the earth, speaking something in Orcish. The orc shruged. The Blonde looked around, his voice in a low growl, the lauched himself right at Cassidy. His arms when around her, and they both fell to the ground. Cassidy swung her daggers around wildly, biting into the other Elf's armor but not cutting him in any way.

_Damn, he has some good stuff! _She thought. He snarled at her, grabbing his sword and placed it on her throat. She swallowed hard, this is where she was going to die. The Elf's eyes when wide and jumped up. Cassidy stayed down. "Wh-" He stopped her. "I only kill when someone can defend themselves."

He grabbed his sword properly. Cassidy stared at him, he was enchating to say the least. His golden hair flowed gently in the wind, his eyes were icy like every other Death Knight, but his were different. She didn't know how, but they were. His dark blue armor glowed in the moonlight. _Wait..._ She thought, then it clicked, he was the Champion! She allowed a small grin to play at her lips. This was easier that she thought.

She grabbed her daggers and shadowed herself. The Champion rolled his eyes. "Your fault here, Night Elf, is that your steps are too heavy, I can see where your boots make dents in the grass." He watched where her feet stepped to prove his point. She growled softly and leaped for him. He held onto her as they both fell to the ground again. She unshadowed herself and the Champion grabbed her shoulders and pulled her under him. He grinned darkly. She growled at him and pushed one of her daggers into the joint of his plate armor. He snarled in pain, and she dug her other one in his joint. He grabbed her hand and ripped it off him. His blood spilled freely onto Cassidy. She grimiced. He growled and grabbed his sword and placed it on her neck.


	5. Road Trip

Cassidy glanced around, her daggers just out of reach, both coated with blood. There was nothing to help her, until she rememebered the Elf's wounds in his arms. She punched the insides of his elbows and he dropped his sword and collasped on her. She swallowed hard, his weight and plate armor falling on her. She rolled him over, him still nursing his arms. He grunted and got up slowly, snarling. "You, you..." He growled out. The orc had stayed where he was, watching the pair intensly.

The Champion grabbed his sword, his eyes blazing a cold white, his face twisted in a elf bagan running at a ungodly speed when the Orc ran up and tackled the Blood Elf to the ground, taking the sword from his hands. The orc looked up to Cassidy and pointed to a small bag on the other side of the clearing. She grabbed it and handed it to the orc, when he rumaged through it and grabbed out a small orange bottle. He popped the top and forced it down the Champion's throat. The elf choked but swallowed it. His eyes when back to the icy blue that they were before, and the orc got off him.

The elf looked down to his wounds and stared at them in shock. He looked up and stared at Cassidy, a look of awe on his face. His eyes looked her slowly up and down. The elf said something in Orcish, still looking at her. The orc nodded. He sighed and dug around the bag and found some banages. He sat down and took of his gloves and chestplate and wrapped his wounds."Nice work, Night elf." He spoke to her, his voice smooth. She swallowed again, trying hard not to look at his exposed chest. "Thanks." She replied, she didn't know what to say, she had just, somewhat, beaten the Champion of the Death Knights! She should feel proud, but she just felt confused.

"What just happened?" She asked. He chuckled, "Sorry about that, that happens sometimes. Lets start over, I'm Earinix, this is Blaz," He motioned to the orc by his side, who then nodded. She smiled slightly. "Im-" She thought for a moment, what if they were lying to her, what if they were going to try and kill her, and then kill her family and friends... "I'm Lass." She let her smile widen. Earinix bowed his head. "Greeting, Milady Lass." He said with a smile, he had a nice smile, wide and warm. She shook her head, what was wrong with her? She can't think about things like that. More leaves moved and a white haired Blood Elf came into the clearing.

"What is going on here, Earinix! Lady Windrunner is not pleased." The elf snapped at the other. The elf's green gaze wondered to the wounds that Earinix had aquired. "By the Sunwell! What happened to you?" He rushed to the Death Knight's side. Earinix chuckled and nodded to Lass. "She happened." The elf looked to her. He sighed and shook his head, "I shall get Lady Windrunner." "There is no need for that, Kiest." A silken voice said behind the bushes. The elf, Kiest, stood up then sat back down again.

The Lady Sylvanas Windrunner walked into the clearing, her gray cloak trailing behind her. Kiest watched her intensly, watching her every movement. Earinix's lips had a small grin playing at them. Not that Lass was looking at his lips of course. Sylvanas looked around the clearing to find Lass sitting there, panting and holding her wounds. She was torn up preety bad.

"Kiest, "She said turning her head but keeping her gaze on the Night Elf. "Yes, my Lady?" He said, standing up and stopping his healing of Earinix. "Begin healing her, she needs it more than him." She said. Kiest nodded and touched Lass's wounds and quietly spoke the soft words of healing. Sylvanas grabbed the daggers that were laying on the floor and handed them to Lass. She nodded her thanks, looking up to the Banshee Queen strangly. "Wh-why?" She asked. The Undead elf shrugged, "I want you to live, we might need you, so, if you do ot mind, we will take you with us." Sylvanas grinned. Lass nodded,_ Father will ask questions if I'm back so fast._ She thought, besides, a little road trip wouldn't hurt, much.


	6. Booty Bay

Cassidy sighed as they finally walked into Booty Bay, the goblin city overrun with people of every race. She breathed in the smell of smoke and the sea. Earinix seemed to do the same, and grimaced. "Lets get out of here soon, My Lady. I lack love for goblins." He said coldly, and stepped around several men and women leaving the city. Sylvanasa nodded and walked towards the docks. "Come, the boat shall be docking soon." She said over her shoulder, Kiest by her side in an instant, and Eainix huffed some hair in his face and following the pair, leaving Cassidy to follow in suit.

Lass allowed her gaze to wander as they walked the roads of Booty Bay. She always tried to gaze at the buildings that were suppose to be made out of ships, but her eyes always seemed to go back to Earinix, watching how he moved, how he walked, how his back and leg muscles flexed as he walked. She shook her head, what was wrong with her? She sighed, why did she find that elf so damn enchanting? "Lass?" Earinix's strong voice asked, and she perked up from her thoughts. "Yeah?" She asked, hoping that her voice didn't shake. "We're here." He nodded his head to th docks in front of them. She smiled slightly. "Good, I was so done with walking." She said as she sat down on the pier. The small green skinned goblin on one of the posts rang a very loud bell, "The ship for Rachet is docking soon!" Earinix sighed, "Like I said before, I don't like goblins, but I _lothe _their cities more." He growled out. Lass huffed out a laugh and Sylvanas rolled her blood red eyes. Keist nodded at the approching ship, "Looks like we will be out of here before the smell of goblin gets into your armor." He said with a grin. The bell sounded again and the goblin shouted, "The ship for Rachet has arrived!" Earinix rushed onto it, wishing to be rid of this city. Lass walked onto it, staying by Earinix's side, longing to just touch him, in any way, if it was a fight or something else she didn't care. She didn't know what made this feeling arise, but she kind of liked it, Gabe was always around, never played hard to get. She felt her cheeks burn up as she thought of Earinix touching her like Gabe did. Her cheeks then turned crimson when she noticed Earinix stareing at her as they both leaned over the deck. "W-What?" She said flustered. "Nothing," He said, "I just like looking at beautiful things." He said with a small smile and turned his gaze to the ocean as the ship moved away from the goblin infested city.


	7. Night Terrors

The room was dark, no, not the room, the world was dark. Eainix stood alone in the center of this dark dark world. Loud footsteps stomped behind him, and he turned around slowly, to be face to blade with Frostmourn. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, Champion." The Lich King's hollowed voice said. Eainix stared at the blade, the wound in his heart burning, being so close to the blade that insnared him, killing him when he was a proud warrior. The blade moved up and touched his chin, and he swallowed hard. Arthas moved with lighting like speed and stabbed his heart, for the second time in two lifetimes.

Earinix bolted upward out of his bed, fear clawing at his fast beating heart. he looked around the room on the boat."Lass?" He said, his voice raw, as though he was screaming in his sleep. Her purple head perked up and looked at him with amber eyes. "What, Earinix?" She said, he grinned as she said his name, he liked it when she said it, he didn't know why, he just did. "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly. She nodded her head slightly, "Yes and no." She said with the same queitness he had. Earinix cocked his head to the side as he sat up on his arm. "What do you mean?" "I mean, your screaming entered my dream, but I woke up only after you stopped." She said, looking down to her hands. He sighed, "Sorry about that, night terrors, I- I get them more that I should." He looked to the wooden floor. The wound on his heart still burned, as though Arthas was as close as he was in the dream, the scar always glowed a dim blue, the same blue as the runes on Frostmourn. He felt the scarred tissue around his heart. His heart still slammed into his ribcage, the fear had not subsided, he felt that he was still there, in that dark room with Arthas. Lass gazed at his exposed chest, or, what was visable, Earinix was hunched over, sweat beating off his brow. He looked up suddenly, and she looked away. "What did you dream about, if you don't mind me asking." She looked at him strangly, he sat up straight, "Why do you ask?" She asked. He sighed, "I need a distraction, and I thought of you as the best thing." He said with a small shrug. It was her turn to sigh. "It was about-" She hesitated to say this next part, "Father" She whispered. Earinix stared at her, blue eyes watching her every movement. "He, he said I was a disgrace to our family name, that I was a lack luster rouge." She felt a sting in the back of her eyes, and knew that she was about to cry. "That- that is the worse possiable thing to be." She whispered. She heard Earinix get up and sit by her on the bed, and warpped his arms around her. He petted her hair."Shh..." He cooed. She sobbed softly into his chest. He rocked them back and forth slowly. The sobbing died off but he kept them there until Lass fell asleep in his arms, and somehow, Earinix thought, he didn't think about the dream again. He smiled softly and laid Lass onto her bed and went back to his, laid down, and gave into the darkness that was sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter, more of a filler chapter. I was tried as I wrote this, hence the sleep theme.**


	8. The Ham

Earinix awoke, feeling more rested than he had in months. He sat up on the bed and streached his arms. Lass was still asleep, her side slowly moving up and down as she slept. He got up slowly and adorened in his blue armor. Lass groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Earinix grinned slightly and walked out onto the deck, to see Lady Sylvanas and Kiest holding eachother close.

Earinix leaned on the doorway, smirking and watching them. Kiest looks away from Sylvanas to see Earinix. Kiest jumped back away from her and bowed low, "Y-yes, of course My Lady, it shall be done." Sylvanas nodded soberly, as if what they were doing never happened. "Oh, Earinix, would you mind waking Lass? She needs to eat." Kiest said, blushing slightly, "You know, because you are closer." He rubbed the back of his neck nervosly.

Earinix flashed him a smile and nodded and when back into his room. Lass stayed with him because Sylvanas wanted them to be close, incase she tried to run. She still hadn't told them why Lass was there in the first place. Earinix knocked on the door, hearing no responce and walked in. Lass was dressed and reading a book. He glaced at the book,_ The Ham, _It was a comidy Earinix had packed with his before they left. Lass had the dumbest grin on her face as she read it, Earinix looked over her shoulder to see where she was in the book, she was about the first chapter in. He sat down beside her, she still not paiding any mind to him. He looked at her, Her eyes bright, inhancing the claw tattoos she had underneath her eyes. She wore her dark leather gear, daggers on her waist. Her hood was down, Earinix stared at this, why wasit down? A person's hood should never be down unless asleep.

He shook his head roughly. _She is not a Death Knight, Earinix._ He hissed to himself in his head. Lass looked up at him. "Something wrong? Sorry I barrowed your book, I was bored and this looked good." She said with a slight blush as she put the book down, and Earinix chuckled. "Please, it is good, trust me, I've read it."

He said with a grin. A knock came from the door, _knock knock knock_, slow and hard on the wood. He froze in fear, Arthas knocked like that, when he when to see him. The cold Earinix always felt grew colder. Bumps appered on his skin and his eyes grew wide. Lass looked to him strangly. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Earinix shook his head slowly, Lass got up slowly and got the door.

Kiest was on the other side, he peeked in the room, looking for the man frozen in fear. "Earinix?" Kiest asked quietly. Earinix shook himself and looked up to the elf. "What?" "Checking on you two, we need you in the dinning hall." He said with a worried look on his face. Earinix nodded and got up, straping his Runeblade to his back. "Understood." He walked out with him, Lass following after she got the book.

They sat down on the wooden chairs by the wooden table, almost everything was made of wood on this thing. Some folks passed out food, bacon, toast, eggs, coffee, which Earinix taking cup after cup of the warm drink. Lass looked at him, shaking her head. "What?" He questioned. "You, I hate coffee." She rolled her tongue, as if the word had a bad taste in her mouth. Earinix rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He said, shaking his head. They ate their breakfast, (well, Earinix kinda scarfed his down) and walk back onto deck. "What are we going to do, Milady?" Earinix asked, and Slyvanas grinned without humor. "We are going to raid Azuremyst Isle, and Lass is going to get us in there.


	9. Easily

Earinix stared at Sylvanas. "Wh-What?" the Banshee Queen nodded. "You heard me." "But why?" He almost shouted. Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "Because we need information, and the only way to get it is by raiding." Lass opened her mouth slightly then shut it quickly. Earinix gave her a glace the turned back to the undead. "I am okay with kidnapping, thief, breaking and entering, well, not really okay with it but I am willing to do it, but killing people who have not idea why they have met Death!" He said, a slight growl entering his voice. Kiest's hand began to glow with a sickly gray color, but Sylvanas moved her hand over his. "Earinix, you signed up to acompany me with some business, and that is what we are doing." She said coldly.

"I said that I would be a guard for business! Not a raid that will end innocent lives!" He growled out, his eyes blazing. Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "Do you really think _you_ of all people can beat me?" She said with a laugh. Earinix muttered something and purple hands sprung out and wrapped around the Banshee Queen's waist and dragged her over to him, and he slammed her body against the wall and placed his sword on her throat. "Easily." He snarled.

A dark skull came raddling and hit Earinix in the back. Earinix chuckled, and let go of Sylvanas. "Kiest, you need to learn that your spells don't work on me." Kiest rolled his eyes, Sylvanas glanced at him. Kiest swallowed as the undead's gaze stayed on him. Earinix sighed and shook his head. "Look, you, Keist and Blaz can raid it if you want, I'll take Lass back to where ever she is from." He looked to the undead and she nodded. "Fine, we will send Laianis with you." Lass looked over to Earinix with a eyebrow raised. "Old friend of mine, we trained together, well, for a time." Earinix's eyes darkened for a second before regaining his composer. Lass watched him as he bowed to Sylvanas and when to their room. Sylvanas smirked slightly and yawned. "I shall go to bed, I would advise you both to do the same."

Lass, taking her words to heart and walked to her room. She knocked once and opened the door. Earinix was sitting on his bed, staring into space, not taking in that Lass had sat down beside him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked softly. "Yo- Laianis." He covered up quickly. She wondered what he was about to say. "What about him?" She asked slowly leaning into him, Earinix 'yawned' and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Everything." He said simply. She rolled her eyes and leaned on him. He smelled like fresh fallen snow in the forest. Lass allowed a small grin to apper on her face. Earinix looked down at the Night Elf leaning on his chest.

"What?" Lass questioned with a blush creeping into her cheeks. He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, just you." "Yeah, what about me?" She asked. He just shook his head. Lass sighed and laid down on his bed. "Getting into my bed now? We should at least kiss first." He said with that cocky grin of his. He laid down beside her, proped up on his elbow, gazing down at her. Her cheeks turned a dark shade and looked anywhere but him. "Hey." His voice barely above a whisper. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. "I was kidding." He said. She nodded and looked around the room, her eyelids suddenly getting very heavy, and allowed herself to sleep.


	10. Cockly As Hell

Lass's eyes fluttered open and instantly she felt something cold on her back. It was cold and hard. She looked behind her and what she saw shocked her. It was Earinix, sound asleep, still in his plate armor. How can he sleep in that? He had to have been cold, well Lass was hogging the blanket, but that was besides the point. Why was he sleeping in his armor, let alone how? He will be tense today, she decided. She noticed something, She didn't have a bad dream, she began to get them at the beginning of this bounty hunt. And she didn't have a dream about dishonoring her father by sleeping with the man she was suppose to capture. Oh the irony. Earinix opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey." He whispered groggly. She grinned slightly. "Hi." She said back in at the same level. She looked back at his armor. "How do you sleep in that?" She poked his armored chest. "Easy, I was brought up like that." She looked at him starngly. He chuckled at her confusion. "Death Knights don't rememeber how they were brought up as a child, so when you train, its kinda like your childhood. We learned to sleep in our armor, we needed to be ready for anything." He explained as he proped up on his elbow. She rolled over on her back, causing some of her hair to be on her face, but Earinix pushed it out of the way. He watched her, his gaze never leaving. "Tell me about yourself, Lass." He requested. She sighed and looked to the roof. "Well, my mother died during a battle, we had more information about Arthas and the Horde wanted it. My father fell apart after that. He made a guild named The Avenging Dawn and hunts down any Horde he can gets his hands on. She died about... 3 years ago." She sighed and looked at him. "Umm... I know two other Death Knights, Riggi and Grimmorr. " Earinix's pointy ears perked up as he heard those names. " I know them, Grimmorr was my 'personal healer' if there is such thing for us." Earinix's eyes saddened for a moment but he covered it up. "And Riggi was my room mate." He smiled, like he was recalling fond memories. "Did you know anyone else, besides them and Arthas." He looked a the wall behind her. "Yeah, my master, General Catrin, she taught me how to fight and cast like I do."

Lass watched him watch her. "What?" Earinix rasied a brow. "What do you mean?" "Why are you watching me? Do I have something on my face?" Earinix smiled. "I like looking a beautiful things, is that a crime?" He asked with a cockly as hell grin. She shook her head. "How did you meet Grimmorr and Riggi?" She sighed. "I was walking into Stormwind one day, about a year ago, and the a big gray furball lauched himself into the walls with Riggi trailling behind him. The guards were shouting things like 'Get the rope!' or 'You people killed my failmy!' They when to Varain and they rejoined us, then Father asked them to join the guild, which they declined. I walked up and intorduced myself, and we have been like glue since."

She shruged, not thinking much of it. Earinix had gotten closer as she talked, and now he was only a few inches away from her face. He broke eye contact for a few seconds to find her hand, holding it. It had felt like sparks shot though her hand where he made contact. He watched her eyes, but breaking it every once in a while to look at her lips. Lass swallowed hard, she felt their breath mixing in the air, he was that close.

"You know you can tell me to stop whenever, right?" He said, his voice husky and barely above a whisper. She nodded slightly, and he kissed her cheek. He rolled over, to where he is on top of her, still staying on his elbows. "Or tell me to stop now." He said again, and kissed her other cheek, "Or now," And kissed her forehead, Lass's breathing became uneven. "Or now," He kissed the side of her jaw, "Or now." He kissed her neck. "Or now," He kissed the skin right beside her lips. She growled lightly, she was done with this. "Or-" Lass grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into her, pressing her lips to his. He was cold, he was always cold, or at least cool. She moved her hands to his wonderfully soft golden hair that fell around them, hiding them for the moment. His tongue ran alone her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter.

A loud knock came from the growled loudly. "One moment!" He yelled at the door. Lass panted, what had she done? She had just kissed the very man she needed to capture. She certainly did not expect those feelings, and towards a Horde, of all things... He smiled down at her,warm and safe. Earinix sat up and soothed down his hair, and laughed. "Whats so funny?" She questioned. "I was not expecting that to happen." The knock came louder. "Earinix! Lass! Wake up, we're here!" Keist shouted on the other side of the door, Earinix and Lass walked out, and the scent of gas and gobiln blasted on the wind. Earinix, not looking pleased with the elf, glared at him. "We are not here! It takes a boat of this size at least a hour to dock correctly!" He snapped. Lass tried her best not to blush, and failling. Keist sighed. "Yes but we need you out here, we need to get off this ship as soon as possible and find Laianis." Earinix nodded. "Fine."


	11. The Group

That knock was like bullet shots, loud and annoying. Earinix reluctantly pulled away from Lass's soft lips and snarled at the door, "One moment!" _ I swear I am going to kill that man. It's not like I interrupt him and Sylvanas!_ He inhaled and tried to calm down. He flashed a smile to Lass and smoothed down his blonde locks. A smirk played at his lips, _she_ had kissed_ him._ Sure he was about to do it, but it wasn't forced on her like he worried about. Then something that he didn't expect, he _laughed_! He hadn't laughed in Light knows how long. Lass looked at him like he was crazy, which he was, kind of. "What's so funny?" She questioned. "I didn't expect that." He said with a grin.

Then that damn gunshot knock sounded again, "Earinix! Lass! Wake up, we're here!" Earinix stood up stiffly and walked to the door, holding it open for Lass, looking at her with an amused look. Lass rolled her eyes and walked outside, Earinix following closely behind. He winced as the smell of goblin oil and their horrid stench flowing though the air. He gazed out onto the open water, the dock a good bit away, and the docking process, that took a good hour in itself! Earinix glared daggers at Keist. "We are not here! It takes a boat this size at least an hour to dock correctly!" He snarled at the other male. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lass blush, he assumed she knew the reasoning behind his rage. Keist sighed and ran a hand though his white hair, "We need you two out here and off this boat as soon as it docks to find Lanais." Earinix sighed, he did have a point. "Fine." He said, retreating to a pile of wooden boxes and sitting on one. "Wake me when we dock" Lass nodded and sat down next to him. Sylvanas shot her a strange look, and Lass just shrugged. "He said 'as soon as it docks' so," She gestured to the slumbering elf next to her. Sylvanas huffed and gazed out to the shoreline.

A light purple hand flicked Earinix's elven ear. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing his ear. "Get up, we are now here." Earinix groaned, both having to get up and the heat. He may feel like an eternal winter, but his body still acted like it felt the scolding heat of the Barrens. He looked over the boxes and saw Keist and Sylvanas holding each other. He sighed and began to take his chestplate off. Lass's eyes grew wide watching him do this. As the armor slowly peeled off him, Lass watched his muscles work with the locks and straps on his chest. He was only wearing a green lumberjack shirt that showed everything, but nothing at all, not any skin at least. She sighed softly as he got up and showing off his back muscles and he clapped in between Keist and Sylvanas. "Time to go!" He said in a grin. Sylvanas glared daggers at him and Keist sighed and slowly pulled himself off his Queen. Earinix spun on his heel and offers his hand to Lass. She, of course, takes it and gets up. He squeezes her hand and let go, swiftly glancing at her. He walked of the boat with that cocky grin and his shoulders perfectly straight. Sylvanas was in front of him, Keist in between the two. Lass just tried to make herself as least noticeable as possible. She looked around the goblin establishment, it was much smaller than Booty Bay, but no less crowded. There are more Horde, but the Alliance presence was still noticeable. Earinix perked up, looking at a red head Blood Elf, "Laianis!" He shouted, and clasped the elf named Laianis on the shoulder. The elf looked shock for a second then relaxed seeing who it was. "Hey man. I have to pick up someone else before we left, if that is alright with Your Highness?" He asked and bowing to Sylvanas. She nodded and walked away, "Find us when you are ready, Keist, come with me." She gave him a grin, and Keist blushing but following. "Laianis!" A feminine voice called before Lass was wrapped into a hug. She looked at the man hugging her like he was crazy. "Gabe!" She cursed and tried to pull him off her, but he held strong. Earinix glanced over and tugged Gabe off her, "When a lady says get off, you get off." He snapped the last two words. Gabe huffed at the Blood Elf, holding his fist up. "If you want to fight, then hit me man." Earinix rolled his eyes and looked over to a sliver haired High Elf, with a dirty blonde furred worgen with his arm draped across his shoulders. Earinix instantly knelt down. The female threw her head back and laughed. "Earinix, rise." She said with the laugh still in her voice. "Sorry, Master Catrin." He said as he stood. The worgen on her shoulder gave her a questioning look. "He used to be a student of mine, Krist." She explained his unsaid question. Gabe looked at the lot of Horde and rolled his eyes. "Krist, are you really going with them?" He snapped. Krist nodded and 'kissed' Catrin on the cheek. "I have to." He said simply. Gabe sighed and leaned on the wall. "I think I should go get the others." Earinix said.

The trio walked back to the group, Sylvanas's hair was a mess, Keist robe was a bit torn, but other than that they looked fine. Earinix went back to Lass's side, Gabe still glaring at him. Laianis clapped his hands together. "So, shall we go?" Earinix nodded and got off the wall. The rest followed, Gabe keeping awfully close to Lass. "We need mounts, I'll be back." Earinix and Catrin began to summon some kind of horse, Earinix's decorated with spikes and blue skulls, and Catrin's was a scarlet armored horse. Earinix grinned at his horse. "Hello Bloodshed." He said happily, petting the dark horse's sliver mane. Catrin looked at him amused, petting her own steed. Laianis came back a short while later, animals following at his heels. "I found all the Hordes mounts, but I assume the Alliance have their own mounts." Lass sighed and shook her head. Earinix gazed down on her and offered her his hand. She grinned and hopped onto Bloodshed, holding onto Earinix's waist. Gabe snarled at him but said nothing. Earinix smirked at the human, having to walk instead of sitting on top a mount. Laianis red armored horse whined having Alliance so close and his master not doing anything about it. "We should get going." The red head said, petting his horse.

After a good day's travel and they were still in the Barrens. Earinix gazed upward to the stars, Lass asleep on his back. Poor thing fell asleep about an hour ago. "We need to make camp." Earinix shouted to the front of the group to Laianis. The other nodded and stopped his horse named Dawnchaser. "He is right, the animals are growing tried." Krist spoke up, standing up on his hind legs and rubbing his hands. Catrin rolled her eyes at him. "I told you that you could get on if you got tired." He shrugged and grabs the tent on her horse. Laianis nodded and hopped down from his own. "Aye set up everyone." Everyone slowly began getting up and setting up tents or gathering firewood. After there was a decent pile and a fire was going, everyone began heading to a tent for the night. Lass followed Earinix, not knowing why. Earinix was already out of his armor and was just in a pair of linen pants and was asleep, Lass just curled up beside him and fell swiftly into a slumber.

Her sleep was quickly interrupted, as Gabe's hand shook her shoulder. "We have to go." He said in a hissed whisper. She growled at him, "No Gabe, I will finish my quest when I see fit, not you. Speaking of, what are you doing here anyway?" You were taking too long, so I followed you." She glared at him, "No, as in why are you in my tent?" She snapped. She may have found him attractive before, but that was before she met the man that was sleeping beside her. "Well," He grinned at her, "I wanted to tell you that and your father told me before I left," His grin grew wider, "When you get back we are to be married!" He said in an excited whisper. She gasped and he took the opportunity to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, he tasted like salt and chicken. She pushed him off her, "Good night Cassidy." He said with a grin, and when back outside. She felt Earinix shift and hoped he wasn't awake. "Cassidy?" He questioned.


	12. Beau

Earinix wake up to the sound of claws on a chalkboard that is Gabe's voice speaking, "We are to be married!" He said in that annoying ass voice of his, and he can feel his blood boil, he moved his head so he can see him kissing Lass, and Earinix grit his teeth, trying not to knock him out right there. He noted Lass's visible disgust in the kiss, and then the thing named Gabe pulled away, "Goodnight, Cassidy." And this is when he rolled over to Lass looking worriedly at me, and Gabe gone. "Cassidy?" The blonde ask, none too kindly. She looks away from him, he grab her chin with his fingers and make her look at him, "Lass, look at me, what is your name?" Earinix questioned, his voice softer, and he gazed into her amber eyes. She sighed and he placed his hand on her cheek, tracing her claw tattoos. "Cassidy, Cassidy Moonstalker." She said in the faintest whisper. Earinix nodded and placed his forehead against hers, "Why didn't you tell me before?" He whispered, his eyes searching hers. She placed her hands in his hair and closed her eyes. "I don't know, I guess it was because of Sylvanas or something." She looked up at the elf that was beside her. Earinix closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, she was intoxicating, and he barely knew her. He felt Lass; or Cassidy he should say, shift closer to him. "Earinix," She whispered, and he opened his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't hear what Gabe said…" He nodded. "Yeah, is it true that you two are to be married?" He gazed into her eyes, she saw the flare of anger flash in his eyes, and she sighed, "I don't know, my father never said anything about it. And before you ask, no I do not want to marry him." Earinix's lip twitched upward. "Good," He sighed, "Please tell me you feel this too." He barely breathed out and he looked away from her gaze. She pulled his lips to hers. He groaned against her and pulled her against him, and slipped his hands into her violet hair. Cassidy decided to be bold and deepened the kiss. After what seemed like hours, Cassidy pulled away, before curling up next on Earinix's chest and falling asleep, just like that.

Shouting outside stirred Earinix awake, Cassidy gone from his side. He groaned and got up to see what the commotion was about. "I don't care, Laianis! I am one of the commanders of the Horde, and I shall not be spoken to in such a manner!" Earinix stepped out to the hot morning sun, and Sylvanas blood red eyes blazing in fury and Laianis, brave man that he is, standing his ground. "_My Lady_," He hissed out slowly, "I just fear that having someone so close to you shall break when he… falls, in battle." He said with his eyes fuming. Earinix folded his arms across his chest, and clearing his throat. They both snapped their heads towards him, "Laian," He used his nickname, "I fear that your point is invalid, considering your predicament, with that one woman," He tapped his chin, "Navan, I think her name was." Sylvanas glared at the paladin, but the golden haired elf pressed on, "So, how is that any different then with our Fair Lady and Keist?" He questioned. Laianis looked at him; his jaw had fallen on the floor. "How did you know about her?!" He snarled, and Earinix just shrugged his shoulders. "Little birdie told me." He said simply, "Now answer my question." He demanded, "Easily, She is a Leader of the Horde, and she needs to be ready to send any and all men sworn under her." Earinix heard Keist say something like, "I'm on top, most days." Earinix rolled his eyes, "And you lead the Paladins in Shattrath, again I am stuck with the question how that is any different?" Laianis threw his arms up in the air and stomped away. Sylvanas grit her teeth; Earinix bowed his head and walked away to find Cassidy.

It was not hard to find the Night Elf; she was just walking around in the forest that surrounded the camp. "Hey." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms about his neck. He grinned and leaned in, "I don't think the others will approve of this." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. She just smiled at him and whispered back, "But who said I gave a damn?" She asked sweetly before attacking his lips with her own. But alas, this moment of bliss was swiftly interrupted with Laianis calling for the Death Knight. "Earinix! Hurry up we need to go!" He shouted into the wind. He slowly pulled himself away from the purple haired Night Elf. They had just untangled themselves apart with the redhead elf had walked into the small clearing. "There you two are, we have to go." Earinix rolled his eyes but followed him. A small growl emitted and a Winterspring Cub lunched itself at Earinix's leg, gnawing at it. "What on Azeroth?!" He looked down at the small animal. Cassidy laughed and gentle grabbed the kit by the scruff and placed him in her arms. It just fell asleep, in her arms, Earinix looked at him bewildered. Cassidy looked up and just shrugged, "He is coming with us." She said simply and walked her merry way back to camp.

Earinix caught up with her, the cub now awake and following her closely. "What…?" He asked dumbfound. She smiled and looked back at the white and violet kitten. "His name is Beau," He looks at her strangely, "What? I had a Dwarf friend who had that name." He rolls his eyes, Cassidy still watching the cat. Then the yelling started up again, "Laianis! I shall have your rank striped from you!" Sylvanas roared out as the pair entered the clearing. Earinix pinched the bridge of his nose. "_SILENCE!" _He snarled out, his eyes taking a dangerous flame in them. "I am done with this insufferable fighting between you two! Just bow your heads and walk away!" He roared out, glaring at the Banshee Queen and the Trainer of Paladins. Laianis snarled at the Death Knight, "You are my opposite, how _dare_ you try to order me around like I am some puppet at your disposal!" He snarled. Earinix sent a flash of dark purple hands around the redhead's waist and slammed him into the nearest tree, following swiftly in suit with the hands, pulling a small dagger out of his thigh sheath, placing it on Laianis's throat in a matter of seconds, "Because you obviously can not control your own emotions, dear friend." He growled into the other elf's ear. Laianis pushed hard on Earinix's chest, but to no avail. "I am stronger than you, quicker than you, smarter than you, I am not your opposite, but you are my lesser." He growled out softly, and released him.


	13. Unruly Mohawk

Laianis slowly fell to the ground of the tree, holding his throat, then pulling back, gazing at the reddened glove. "Earinix," He whispered, fear lacing his voice. Earinix face curled up into a snarl, "Watch yourself, Laianis, Light may find the shadow, but does it defeat the darkness? From what just conspired, no." He said, his voice cold. He spun quickly on his heel, all his movements tense and hard. "Find me when we leave." He said over his shoulder and walked back into the forest.

Cassidy looked around swiftly, she need to find him. _What the hell just happened?_ She thoughts spoke in her mind. Beau was patting softly behind her. A clang of armor and she jumped back. She looked around and saw a shaking Earinix, his back facing her. He was looking at his hands in abstract horror, he was muttering something to himself. She walked slowly towards him, trying not to set off any red flags. "Earinix?" She sat next to him, and he stared at her like she was crazy. "Ca-Cassidy?" His voice cracking, tear tracks running from his blue eyes. "What are you doing, looking for a man who cannot even control himself." He let his gaze fall from hers. Cassidy grabbed his cheeks and slowly made him look at her. "Because I need that man, for what reasons, I do not know." She said, her fingers brushing over his fine cheekbones. His lips tugged upward. "I thought you had Gabe?" "He isn't the same, he is cocky and arrogant, and his hair is almost always an unruly Mohawk and he has this whole thing about me and him living together, me being the housewife and him having the job, he never listens to what I say…And I'm rambling…" She looked down as the heat came to her cheeks. Earinix grinned, "You are fine, and I like your rambling." He said, his voice no longer cracking, and he looked like himself, pride making his shoulders straight and habit making his posture perfect. "Earinix!" A fearful voice followed by Laianis peeking behind a tree. "We need to go, this will be a long trip."

_One fortnight later..._

Earinix sighed nervously, running a hand though his blonde hair. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said, and Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "Earinix, we shall be fine. Nobody knows we are here." It was only them, Cassidy, and Keist. Laianis and the other pair left the party when they passed Moonglane. Sylvanas moved the leaves of the bush they were kneeling behind. "All we have to do is run into Darkshore and take a ship, then we get the crew to take us to Azuremyst Isle, then we raid it." Sylvanas said with an evil glint in her eye. "That is a very weak plan, My Lady." Earinix muttered. "When do I leave?" He asked louder. "You don't. Keist, NOW!" Sylvanas charged and Keist mind controlled Earinix into fighting at the Banshee Queen's side. Keist grinned darkly before a blade was shoved though his chest, his white robe reddening. He dropped onto the ground, and Earinix gained his will back. Sylvanas, of course, noticed this and looked back to see her beloved dead on the ground. She inhaled, the beginning of her banshee scream, before someone placed his hand over her mouth. Cassidy moved out of the bushes cover and ran to Earinix, who was kneeling on the floor, gazing at his hands. "Earinix!" She ran up to him, holding him as he was failing to stay up. "Earinix, you have to stay up, you can't sleep now, we need to get you out of here." She whispered in his ear. "Cassidy!" A shout that sounded very familiar. Her head shot over her shoulder, and a Night Elf wearing an Avenging Dawn tabard, her father. Earinix was pulled from her arms by a grey haired worgen, Grimmorr. He shrugged and shackled his wrist, and he carried him to the ship. Her father smiled, "Using fake love to capture the Champion! You truly are a genius!" He said as he embraced her. "Come home, you have earned it." He guided her and as she looked around, she saw those green eyes and that unruly Mohawk.


End file.
